


e-spec-cially for you

by saudade (WindedDreams)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, Glasses, M/M, as close to friendship as tsukki can get, i didnt really ever think i would, i have never written these two before, kuroo being a pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindedDreams/pseuds/saudade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re nice. Actually, they’re really nice.</p><p>“Put these babies on; they’ll make your <i>lovely</i> eyes stand out. The perfect distraction in any volleyball game.”</p><p>On second thought, these are disgusting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	e-spec-cially for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ami/gifts).



“What about these?” 

A pair of hot pink, utterly _atrocious_ frames make their way into Tsukishima’s view, quickly followed by unruly black hair and a too-smug grin. Tsukishima doesn’t even dignify him with an answer. Instead, he pointedly turns his back on the boy, fingers running over the multiple frames donning the third shelf. Should he go for something plain or simply purchase the same style as last time? They’d worked well enough and hadn’t looked stupid.

“Oh, no, no, these. These practically _scream_ your name.” 

This time the glasses barely have any frames and look like something his great-grandmother would have worn. Absolutely not. For the fifteenth time in as many minutes, Tsukishima wonders why exactly Kuroo had come with him. He watches his companion - acquaintance? friend? - as he parades around, decked in three pairs of glasses and enjoying himself far too much.

“Why are you even here?” Tsukishima eventually asks, snatching back the fifth pair balancing perilously on Kuroo’s head. “You’re paying for anything you break,” he adds, turning his attention back to the plain, black, thick-rimmed glasses. Change is stupid, he decides. Why pick something new when he could pick something reliable? Though they hadn’t really been so reliable as to not break. Then again, that had been because of an unfortunate incident with Hinata and a mop. Not going there.

Kuroo grins. “Because, Tsukki-“

“Don’t call me that.” 

“- someone has to stop you from making a mistake and buying something that doesn’t suit.” 

Tsukishima thinks this is a completely ridiculous sentiment, as Kuroo is _still_ wearing those hot pink glasses, and no matter how much they manage to emphasise his lashes - _what the hell_ \- they look stupid. He says as much and is rewarded with a bark of laughter. Of course Kuroo thinks this is all very amusing.

Tsukishima reaches for the plain glasses, deciding he wants this to be over with right now. His hand is bumped. A pair of surprisingly nice glasses, almost the same as his old ones - except the rims are a dark gold, find their way into his hand. They’re nice. Actually, they’re really nice.

“Put these babies on; they’ll make your _lovely_ eyes stand out. The perfect distraction in any volleyball game.”

On second thought, these are disgusting. Kuroo laughs, taking them back and heading towards the counter. Begrudgingly, Tsukki follows, making sure that his friend knows just how much he _doesn’t_ appreciate this with a swift kick at the back of his leg. 

Regardless, Kuroo gives him a bright grin when he next sees him, the rim of Tsukki’s new glasses glinting ever so slightly in the light.

**Author's Note:**

> a gift to ami, LONG over due  
> i've never written these two before, nor together  
> so if it's ooc fORGIVE ME  
> this is the hardest thing i've ever written pls do not hate me ami,,  
> im so sorry it took so long but i read as much of the tsukki/kuroo tag as i could and attempted to figure out HOW they acted


End file.
